Aku Benci Vanilla Shake
by annpui
Summary: Apa yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya membenci Vanilla Shake, minuman kesukaannya yang terpenting selain basket. KiKuro. AoKuro. AoKaga. Hope you like it.


Fic yang terinpirasi disaat saya sedang nonton gossip disalah satu tv swasta, tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba terpikirkan bagaimana kalau seandainya Kurokocchi benci Vanilla Shake yang begitu dicintainya dan jadilah fic ini eng ing eng ing eng /ditoyor.

Lalu entah kenapa saya hobi sekali membuat cinta segiempat. Maafkan saya Kurokocchi DX

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s), ga jelas, genre yang entah apa, OOC, dan teman-temannya seperti biasa.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika saya yang punya Kuroko udah dibikin jadi Ultimate Uke /slap.  
**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Aku Benci Vanilla Shake**

**By Annpui**

* * *

.

Bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya Vanilla Shake adalah yang terpenting dari segala yang terpenting dikehidupannya selain basket. Kecintaannya terhadap Vanilla Shake tidaklah main-main, ia rela tidak makan nasi—yang mana makanan pokok orang jepang—dibandingkan tidak bisa mendapatkan segelas Vanilla Shake. Terlebih lagi kecintaannya kepada orang yang mengenalkannya.

Aomine Daiki. Pria berkulit gelap itu berjasa atas pertemuan Kuroko dengan Vanilla Shake.

Semenjak pertama kalinya Aomine menyeretnya ke Maji Burger dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan sedotan yang hampir saja menyodok tenggorokannya, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada cita rasa manis yang mengecap lidahnya tersebut, dan sekejap kemudian ia juga jatuh cinta pada pria dihadapannya yang sedang memandanginya menikmati Vanilla Shake.

"Enakkah Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengangguk antusias, Aomine menyengir senang melihat bayangannya ternyata menikmati traktiran yang ia berikan dengan hati berbungan-bunga.

"Lain kali kita kemari lagi ya Tetsu, berdua"

Aomine mengangkat kelingkingnya menunggu Kuroko untuk mengaitkan kelingking kurusnya pada miliknya yang kokoh.

* * *

**I'd do anything to catch your eye so you could see me in a different shadow**

* * *

Kuroko begitu senang ketika Aomine selalu memenuhi janjinya. Hampir setiap hari mereka menyempatkan diri mampir ke Maji Burger untuk setidaknya menikmati satu gelas Vanilla Shake. Kise yang merasa tidak diajak, merengek pada mereka berdua memohon agar dapat ikut serta dalam rutinitas 'jajan dulu baru pulang'. Namun Aomine menolaknya blak-blakkan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu aktifitas spesialku dengan Tetsu"

Kise semakin cemberut karenanya.

Setelah mereka berpisah—Aomine Touou dan Kuroko Seirin—Aomine masih menjaga janjinya yang berharga, sesekali selepas latihan basket disekolah masing-masing mereka akan janjian disuatu tempat lalu pergi ke Maji Burger bersama-sama.

Hal itu membuat cahayanya yang baru Kagami Taiga merasa heran, apa yang dilakukan bayangannya menghilang begitu saja selepas selesai latihan sore. Ia bertanya pada Kuroko, setengah memaksa. Semula Kuroko tidak mau memberitahu—entah sejak kapan rutinitasnya bersama Aomine tersebut menjadi rahasia—tapi kemudian ia mengalah setelah Kagami mengancamnya akan tidak acuh kepadanya selama sebulan—yang benar saja memangnya Kagami bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk apa—Kuroko berjanji akan memberitahukannya sepulang sekolah.

Sayangnya sepertinya keputusan Kuroko untuk memberitahukan Kagami berujung mala petaka baginya. Aomine bertemu dengan Kagami, tanpa disangka watak mereka yang Kuroko kira akan saling berbenturan karena keduanya keras kepala nyatanya salah, mereka berdua cocok.

Bahkan rasanya ia menjadi angin lalu diatara Aomine dan Kagami. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa tersisihkan, dan kesal.

Ia menyentakan gelas Vanilla Shakenya yang baru habis setengah keras-keras. Aomine yang duduk disebelahnya terperajat menatapnya bingung, begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Ada apa Tetsu?"

"Vanilla Shake ini tidak enak aku mau pulang"

"Eh pulang?" Kagami keheranan, ia melirik Aomine meminta penjelasan. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Biarku antar Kuro—"

"Tidak usah" Potong Kuroko langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih melongo keheran dengan perubahan sikap Kuroko yang mereka tau seorang _expressionless._

Kuroko semakin mempercepat langkahnya tidak peduli dengan gerutuan dari orang-orang yang tidak sengaja disenggolnya. Kuroko bukanlah tipe pecemburu, hanya saja ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak menyukai bagaimana cara Aomine memandang Kagami, berbeda. Aomine tidak pernah memandangnya seperti itu, memandang Kuroko sampai terasa kilatan cahaya cinta didalam bola matanya. Ah, tentu saja bagaimana Kuroko tidak menyadari ia sudah hapal betul Aomine luar dan dalam.

Kilatan tertinggi yang bisa ditafsirkan Kuroko pada bola mata Aomine ketika sedang bersamanya adalah kilatan 'orang paling berharga' padahal yang paling Kuroko inginkan adalah kilatan 'tercinta'. Kuroko mulai berlari dan,

BRUK—Kuroko terpental, tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang sama tergesanya denganya.

"Kurokocchi!"

Suara itu membuat Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati rekannya yang berambut pirang sedang berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"Halo Kise-kun" Kuroko menepuk-nepuk belakang bajunya yang kotor.

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini-ssu~"

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Uuh sebentar" Kise meronggoh tasnya, tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Ini dia Kurokocchi!"

Lagi, Kuroko menarik alisnya. "Apa itu Kise-kun?"

"Ini Vanilla Shake dalam kemasan botol-ssu! Produk baru dimini market. Saat melihatnya aku teringat pada Kurokocchi, jadi kubelikan" Kise meraih tangan Kuroko, memindahkan Vanilla Shake pada tangan pria bermata _aquamarine_ didepannya. "Tadinya aku mau kerumahmu, tapi untunglah kita bertemu disini. Ayo cepat minum Kurokocchi~"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap botol Vanilla Shake yang berada dalam genggamannya lalu menyodorkannya kembali pada Kise. "Terimakasih Kise-kun, tapi aku tidak mau"

Kise terkejut mendengar perkataan Kuroko, seingatnya Kuroko tidak akan pernah menolak segala sesuatu yang berbau Vanilla Shake. "Loh kenapa Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku benci Vanilla Shake"

Kise kembali terkejut. Apakah ia salah dengar?

* * *

**You didn't even try but you stole my heart and leave me breathless**

* * *

Kagami menghelakan nafasnya lega, kemarin ia khawatir setengah mati dengan sikap Kuroko yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Sungguh, Kuroko saat itu seperti bukan Kuroko. Mana mungkin jagonya muka datar menampakan ekspresi merana—?—seperti kemarin. Untunglah hari ini Kuroko terlihat biasa saja, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang menggemaskan.

Lagipula sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Kuroko karena sudah mengenalkannya kepada Aomine. Pria berkerut itu menarik luar biasa, setaunya tidak ada manusia dibumi ini yang dapat mengalahkan nafsu makannya yang bagaikan monster.

Ingatkan ia bagaimana kemarin Aomine tanpa disadari mengatarnya dengan selamat sampai rumah. Mereka terpaksa harus pulang larut karena terlalu asik berbagi antusiasme kepada sesama maniak basket.

Kagami mendekati Kuroko yang sedang menyeka keringatnya, ia merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Kuroko. "Yo Kuroko, kemarin kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun, maaf membuatmu dan Aomine-kun Khawatir"

Kagami hanya menggumankan—oh—singkat.

Tentu bohong jika ia berkata kalau ia tidak apa-apa, walau sebenarnya semalam ia tidak bisa sedikitpun memejamkan mata.

"Oh ya Kuroko nanti sehabis latihan Aomine mengajak kita ke Maji Burger, katanya ia akan mentraktirmu Vanilla Shake" ucap Kagami girang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Aomine. Seharian inipun perhatiannya terus tersita pada Aomine, walaupun baru sekali ia bertemu dengan pria berperingai ganas itu.

Kuroko mematung sejenak, sejak kapan Aomine mengijinkan orang lain bergabung dalam rutinitas mereka "Maafkan aku Kagami-kun, aku tidak ikut"

Kagami melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, mengkerutkan keningnya heran. "Kenapa Kuroko? Bukankah kau suka Vanilla Shake di Maji Burger"

Hening sesaat. Kuroko meremas tangannya. "Kau salah Kagami-kun, aku benci Vanilla Shake"

* * *

**Too dumb to realize**

* * *

Kise menggeram, tangannya mengepal kuat, tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari kaca sebrang Maji Burger.

Mengapa Aomine setega itu membiarkan Kuroko dilema dengan keberdaannya sendiri sedangkan dirinya asik mengobrol dengan Kagami. Terlihat Kuroko mengaduk-aduk Vanilla Shakenya tanpa punya niat menyesapnya sedikitpun, disebelah Aomine kini terbahak mendengarkan gurauan Kagami.

"Hey Tetsu kenapa tidak diminum?" Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan ambigu. "Tidak enakkah? Mana sini kucoba"

"Ah aku juga mau mencobanya" Kagami mengambil Vanilla Shake dari tangan Kuroko, kemudian menyeruputnya perlahan. "Ternyata Vanilla Shake itu enak ya. Jika kau tak mau bolehkah untukku Kuroko"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Kagami membuang sedotannya, langsung menenggak habis Vanilla Shake dalam beberapa tegukan. "Fuah~ enak sekali" ia menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan baju.

"Hey Bakagami mulutmu masih belepotan" Aomine menunjuk sisa krim yang masih menempel dibibir Kagami, Kuroko mengikuti arah telunjuk Aomine.

"Dimana? Disini?" Tanya Kagami, sambil mencoba melap.

"Bukan bodoh, disitu"

"Disini"

"Bukan. Diam akan ku hapuskan" Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka sisa krim yang menempel disudut bibir Kagami menggunakan jempol lalu menjilatnya. "Nah sudah terhapus"

Kagami terdiam tidak berkutik, terlalu kaget dengan aksi Aomine tadi. Terasa pipinya memanas, "Te-terimakasih Aomine"

Aomine tersenyum mengiyakan, samar terlihat rona pink kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang eksotis.

Kuroko mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya keberadaannya mengganggu untuk mereka. Mendadak matanya terasa mengabur.

_Oh tidak jangan sampai mereka menyadari_.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun aku permisi duluan. Aku lupa punya janji" Kuroko mencoba memasang topengnya yang terasa menyesakkan saat ini.

"Ah ya baiklah hati-hati Tetsu" Aomine melambaikan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami. Lihat bahkan Aomine tidak menanyainya apapun.

"Hati-hati Kuroko" Timpal Kagami.

Baru saja Kuroko hendak beranjak dari kursinya, sebuah suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenal mengagetkannya.

"Ahominecchi!"

Kuroko segera melihat kearah sumber suara—betapa mengejutkannya—Aomine dan Kagamipun demikian, bahwakan pengunjung yang lain terkaget-kaget mendengar suara lantang Kise.

"Aku tidak menyangka Aominecchi seidiot itu! Kau jahat sekali pada Kurokocchi! Ku kira aku bisa menyerah jika padamu ternyata aku salah!" Kise marik pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang masih dalam keterkejutannya. "Ayo Kurokocchi kita pergi, tinggalkan saja si raja tega itu dengan Bakagamicchi"

Kise menyeret Kuroko dengan Kasar. Ia paham Aomine adalah tipe yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan seseorang, sangat tidak peka. Namun sangat keterlaluan baginya mengetahui ternyata Aomine sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Kuroko, padahal ia sendiri bisa menyadarinya dengan sekali lihat. Kise mempererat cengkramannya, Kuroko sedikit meringis.

"Kise-kun sakit"

Kise membalik badannya terkejut, bodohnya ia sampai melukai Kuroko. "Ma-maaf Kurokocchi aku tidak sengaja" Kise melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kuroko, menyuruh pria berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya untuk duduk dibangku taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri kini. Sekalian untuk menurunkan emosinya.

Kise bersimpuh ditanah pada Kuroko yang sedang duduk, meraih tangannya. Ia sedikit bersalah melihat bekas cengkramannya yang memerah ditangan Kuroko. "Sakit tidak Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Sudah tidak Kise-kun"

Kuroko dan Kise terdiam, keduanya sama-sama merasa tidak enak. Kise menghela nafas, ia meronggoh tasnya memberikankan sebotol Vanilla Shake kepada Kuroko. "Minumlah Kurokocchi aku yakin kau haus, lihat hari ini aku membelikannya yang spesial kau harus mencobanya"

Kuroko kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau Kise-kun. Aku benci Vanilla Shake"

"Karena Aominecchi makannya kau membenci Vanilla Shake?" Kuroko terdiam. Tebakannya benar. "Nee Kurokocchi kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menyukai Vanilla Shake lagi"

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kise dengan satu gerakan cepat membuka tutup botol Vanilla Shake, kemudian ia meminumnya beberapa teguk. Kedua tangan Kise menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan perlahan, mengelusnya pelan. Kuroko hanya bisa terkesiap memandang Kise. Setengah heran, setengah takjub. Tatapan tajam mata Kise seolah membius dirinya untuk tetap terdiam tidak bergerak.

Kise menarik wajah Kuroko mendekat kewajahnya, membuat bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu. Kuroko terbelalak kaget, ia dapat merasakan sebuah cairan mengalir turun ke dalam tengorokannya. Kise menekan kepala Kuroko, memperdalam ciuman mereka, menyuruh Kuroko menenggak Habis semua Vanilla Shake yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Kuroko melengguh pelan ketika merasakan Kise memaksanya merasakan rasa manis beraroma Vanilla yang baru-baru ini dibencinya menjalar dilidahnya.

Kise melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua pelahan, membuat cengkraman Kuroko pada bajunya sedikit melonggar. Wajah Kuroko yang merona ditambah dengan bibir tipisnya yang memerah membuat Kise ingin kembali mendaratkan kembali ciumannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kurokocchi?"

"Manis Kise-kun"

Kise tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiannya, ia berhasil membuat Kuroko merasakan kembali rasa enak Vanilla Shake. Kuroko hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menikmati ekspresi Kise.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kise penuh harap.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba menyukai Vanilla Shake sekali lagi" senyum tipis Kuroko belum pernah terlihat semenawan itu, sukses membuat Kise mimisan.

**NeverEnding**

* * *

**A/N: Apa ini? apa?! /teriakteriaksendiri. kenapa makin kebawah berasa makin ngaco. Kise juga main cium anak orang padahal masih sore DX /slap. Lalu beratus kata terimakasih saya ucapkan karena sudah membaca fic ini sampai akhir :) semoga readercchi menikmatinya XD**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
